


The Days In-between

by Blimbgis_the_Turgled



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Post-Episode: s01e19 Young Blood Old Souls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28628361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blimbgis_the_Turgled/pseuds/Blimbgis_the_Turgled
Summary: Camila notices the texts and letters from her daughter stop coming in
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	The Days In-between

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the need to know what happens to Camila after Luz seemingly cannot contact home with the portal destroyed

It was exactly one month down to the hour when Camila noticed something was off. The letters from her daughter stopped coming in the mail...her texts would go unanswered as well.

Camila (12:10): Mija, you haven't answered my texts, is everything okay?

No reply came, and after two days of total radio silence from her daughter, she dialed the number for Reality Check Camp.

"Thank you for calling Reality Check Camp, where we help your child think inside the box, how may I help you today?" an even-toned woman spoke on the other end

"Hello, this is Camila Noceda, I'm calling about my daughter Luz, I sent her there at the beginning of the summer. I haven't been able to contact her and I was hoping you could get me in touch, make sure she's doing alright?" Camila spoke in a composed tone

"Luz Noceda is not at Reality Check Camp" said the woman on the other end

"Wh-what do you mean? How can she not be there?" Camila had a look of uncertainty on her face

"Well, according to our records, Luz Noceda never even boarded the bus to the camp at the start of summer" the voice on the other end said

Camila practically dropped her phone and the words repeated in her head, drowning out the line.

_Luz Noceda never boarded the bus_

_Luz Noceda **never boarded** the bus_

She hung up after the woman on the other end kept asking her name repeatedly. She went to sit down and tried breathing evenly to avoid hyperventilating.

* * *

Missing person posters and flyers go up, all with Luz's face and name emblazoned upon them. Camila devotes her free time into the search, and throws herself into work when she waits for news. Nothing ever turns up, no one could find Luz anywhere, and there were no witnesses on the day she disappeared.

Camila tried her best to avoid thinking about the implications of what that meant for her daughter...but it didn't stop the nightmares, and she found herself investing in sleep medications to avoid the dreams altogether.

* * *

The months pass by, reaching beyond summer and into spring, and no word comes of her daughter's whereabouts...no ransom note, nor any report if they found a body matching Luz's description. She's been told to give up, that there's no point looking anymore. Camila responds angrily to those suggestions and knows in her heart that her baby will come home to her

But each day gets more painful than the last. Even Luz's own photos on the walls that brought comfort, warmth and light to her life like the girl's namesake, began to feel like a hot poker ramming into her heart.

* * *

Nearly a year passes and no word from or of Luz comes to the weary nurse. She packed away all the pictures of Luz in the house two months ago, barely able to even glance at them without nearly breaking down in tears.

She'd began to accept the unacceptable...her daughter was dead or worse. And she wouldn't be coming home again.

* * *

Today she woke up feeling different somehow, warmer. She shrugged it off and then got up to prepare for the day. Her phone buzzed with a notification from Luz...odd she thought, and brushed it off as an old message that only just got through, she touched download on the file in the message, and cursed under her breath at the sluggish download speed

"Damn old phone" she thought, and left for work.

Her day was so busy she had nearly forgotten about the file until she clocked out for the day.

"Your file is downloaded and ready for viewing" the notification read, so she tapped "view", it was a video file. The first frame of the video made her breath catch in her throat.

There was Luz, laying in her stomach, the camera aimed at her face. The file was a vlog. But even more surprising was the timestamp…the day the texts stopped coming.

She touched play and nearly cried at hearing the sound of her daughter's voice for the first time in nearly a year. In the video, Luz confessed the truth to her, about how she was in another dimension instead of summer camp. She talked about how she was learning magic, the friends she made, and how she was now trapped there in a bid to keep a great evil from arriving on earth.

Luz explained that she didn't know how or if she would be able to get home, but she wouldn't stop trying to find a way.

"Deja una luz puesta para mi, te quiero" Luz said, ending the recording after dispelling a floating light orb.

"I will, mija" said Camila, letting the tears flow free for the first time in a while, but these weren't tears of sadness and mourning, they were tears of joy and relief.


End file.
